Back to you and me
by stephy31
Summary: Paul and Stephanie are married and have been for almost 8 years and they have 3 kids to show for it, but will a past affair with John Cena and Stephanie's unwillingness to let him go and move on spell the end of their marriage?
1. Chapter 1

Paul knocked on Mike's door hoping that he would answer. He knew it was late and his friend was more than likely in bed but he really needed to talk to him, he didn't really know where else to go. Mike answered the door after a few minutes and stepped aside to allow Paul to enter the room knowing something was wrong with his friend by the look on his face.

"What's up man? You look like you've seen a ghost." He said after Paul had walked in and sat down on the couch.

Paul just continued to sit there not saying anything so Mike sat down next to him and placed a hand on his arm. "What's the matter buddy? Did you and Steph get into it again?" He asked knowing that his friend and his wife had been fighting a lot lately.

"Yeah, but man I don't know what came over me." Paul finally said after a few moments.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Well you know how we've been fighting a lot lately because she's been talking to Cena again?"

"Yeah," Mike said wondering what his friend was having to go through this time with his supposed wife.

"Well we were just talking to a friend of ours on the instant messenger thing together and him and I started joking around about how Cena prefers them young or whatever and she went off and stormed out of the room."

"Okay so you guys had another fight about him, is she messing around with him again?" Mike asked becoming angry in his best friends defense. He remembered when Paul had first told him about Stephanie cheating on him 7 months ago with John Cena of all people he had been flabbergasted. After Stephanie had gotten pregnant with her third child with Paul it had looked like things had been worked on and Paul was happy again, now she was apparently at it again.

"Yeah, so after she left I talked to the guy some more and then I got off and was getting ready to head up to bed when she stormed back in…" Paul's eyes sort of glazed over as he remembered what had transpired that evening.

Stephanie stormed back into the room and glared over at her husband who was just now stretching and looking like he was ready for bed. "I really want to know what your damn problem is."

"I really don't want to get into this again Steph." Paul said trying to walk by her.

She grabbed his arm and spun him around so that he was once again facing her. "I don't care what you want Paul, I want to know what your problem is."

"My problem?" He screamed in her face. "My problem is Cena, and the fact that you never think of me when it comes to him. You cheated on me with the guy and yet I am supposed to be okay with the fact that you are supposedly friends with him?"

"What is wrong with me being friends with him?" She asked getting more pissed by the second.

"Um…the fact that you had sex with the guy. I mean I have told you a million times that it bothers me that you still speak to him, in a personal matter. I know you have to talk to him and interact with him professionally he works for you, but you don't have to answer the phone when he calls in the middle of the night or any of the other shit you do."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at her husband. He was always acting like a child when it came to the situation. She had no idea how many times she had to tell Paul that she and John were just friends now. She knew she had cheated on Paul with him but she loved Paul and wanted to be with Paul. "You know what? I am so sick of the way you act with this whole situation." With that she spun around and walked up the stairs to their bedroom intending to go back to bed.

Paul followed her out of the room and grabbed her wrist before she could reach the bed completely. "What the fuck is your problem anyway?" He asked pulling her toward him a little bit.

"Paul let go, you're hurting me." She said trying to pull her arm out of his grasp.

He rolled his eyes and pulled her right up against him not relinquishing his hold on her wrist. "I thought you liked it rough like this baby, isn't that why you still insist on sleeping with that douche-bag?"

"Stop Paul, what is your problem?" She asked attempting to push away from him.

Paul released her arm and shoved her backward onto the bed and got on top of her. He grabbed her arms again and pinned them above her head with one arm to stop her attempts at shoving him away from her. He then proceeded to run his other hand up her thigh and grab a hold of the little shorts she happened to be wearing as night clothes. He tightened his grip on her shorts and started to pull them down her hips and legs.

"Paul stop, what are you doing?" Stephanie cried still trying to get away from him.

He ignored her as he grabbed her thong once he had removed her shorts. He twisted his fingers around the soft material and placed a kiss on her neck right below her right ear. "I thought you liked it like this baby, isn't this how Cena does it? Nice and rough?"

Stephanie continued squirming underneath him trying to get out from under her. She let out another cry as she started to realize that she really had no way out of this situation.

It was then that Paul came to his senses. He let go of her thong and her wrists while rolling off of her and sitting up. She sat up and scotched herself to the top of the bed near the pillows and brought her legs up, wrapping her arms around them. Paul looked over at her and moved toward her slowly, his hands shaking uncontrollably. He reached out to touch her knee and she flinched.

"Baby I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me just now. You know I would never do anything like that to you, I was just so pissed off and so hurt and I just kind of…blanked." He apologized, "I would never hurt you like that I just…I have to get out of her." He stammered. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and left the room.

Mike sat there for a few minutes after Paul had finished his story. He had never heard of his friend acting in such a way. "It's not your fault man, you know that right?"

"Of course it is Mike, I never should have laid my hands on her like that. I don't know what came over me man, I mean I love her so much and my girls I just…"

"Dude just calm down a minute okay?" Mike said interrupting his friends rambling. He knew Paul would never lay his hands on a woman like that. It was that dumb bitch he called a wife.

Paul took a deep breath, "I don't know what to do man."

"I'll tell you what you are going to do buddy, you're going to sleep here for the night and just calm down. Then tomorrow you are going to go and talk to her okay? But don't you see what she is doing to you? She drove you to this craziness and she'll keep doing it."

"I know man I just…"

"Just nothing my friend. You need to end things with her. I know you love her but she isn't going to change. If she was going to change she would have done what she was doing when she was pregnant with the baby, ignore him."

"I think that was more him ignoring her, sexually anyway. But I get what you mean Mike, I just don't know if I can leave her."

"For your sake man, you have to try."


	2. Chapter 2

While Paul was at his best friend's house talking about his problems, Stephanie was sitting on the bed wondering what had just happened. She knew that Paul had had jealousy issues and knew that he had every right to not want her around John, just friends or not, but she couldn't understand what would make him go as far as to do what he had done. She looked down at her hands, which were still shaking, and thought some more.

She decided at the last moment to check on the other two girls and turned around and walked back past the nursery and to her second oldest daughter's room. She peeked around the slightly ajar door and at her two year old daughter sleeping in her bed. They had recently gotten her adjusted to sleeping in what she was told was a big girl bed instead of a crib and to Stephanie she looked like a little angel sleeping there peacefully. She smiled softly and turned around and went to the door across the hall from Murphy's room which was the room of her oldest daughter Aurora. She once again peeked around the door and saw she too was sleeping. Sighing in relief that her kids hadn't been woken by that terrible fight she had gotten into with Paul she turned and walked back to her own room.

She sat down on the bed again and grabbed her cell phone. She noticed she had a text message from an hour ago that she had never checked and picked the option to view it.

**Hey baby, I miss you, call me okay?**

She sighed and thought about what she was about to do. She knew that Paul was pissed because she was still, as she put it, friends with John, but she just couldn't stop talking to him. She didn't know why this was, but she scrolled through her contacts thinking that Paul just needed to get over what had happened and moved on.

"Hello?" Said a voice that was sleep-ridden.

"Hey it's me, did I wake you?"

"Steph? What's the matter baby?"

"Paul and I had a fight and I didn't know who else to call."

John looked over his shoulder at his sleeping wife and got quietly out of bed and walked out of his room and down the stairs to the living room. He sat on the couch and put the phone back to his ear. "What happened baby?"

"Well he was pissed once again that you and I are still friends, and he thinks that we're still sleeping together for whatever reason, and he just kind of lost it." She said not wanting to go into too many details.

"Lost it how?"

"Well he yelled at me, which isn't out of the ordinary, but then he kind of shoved me onto the bed and was getting ready to…have sex with me." She said not wanting to associate what he had done with the word that was running through her mind.

"He tried to rape you or something?" John asked starting to get pissed.

"Well we're married I wouldn't call it that, but I guess you can say that."

"So you had sex then?" He asked trying to calm down because he knew how upset she was.

"No, he kind of realized what he was doing and left. Probably went to Mike's house or something."

"Do you need me to fly down there?"

"No, I don't want him to be even more pissed. Besides I don't even know if he still wants to be with me or what."

"Do you really care after what happened?"

"Yes, of course I do. I love him, you know I love him."

"Yeah I know how you feel, but you know I could make you happy."

She smiled at the thought of what they had done the other week. "I know you could if you were here. Maybe we should cool it off for awhile."

"Steph, you know I hate going without it."

She laughed at him again starting to feel better. "I know you do Johnny but I don't want him to know we're still sleeping together, he already seems to think we are."

"I know but I love being with you, your my favorite girl you know?"

"Oh really? What does Liz think of all of this?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." He said glancing over his shoulder to make sure the person in question wasn't coming down from the bedroom.

"I know, so maybe Monday you can come in a little early for a little meeting before the show? You know, about your character and everything."

"Sounds good Steph I'll see you Monday. Call me if you need me okay?"

"Alright night."

John said goodnight as well and sat back against the couch sitting his phone next to him. He didn't know what he was thinking having an affair with Stephanie McMahon of all people. Not only was she a married woman, she was his boss. It wasn't the married part he had a problem with, seeing as how he was married himself, it was the boss part of the equation. He knew something like this could either help his career or kill it, but god help him he couldn't stay away from her. It had started when he had first come into the company, they hadn't been sleeping together but they had been fast friends. He just loved being around her, and then one day last year she had walked into his locker room….

"_Hey John can I talk to you for a minute?" Stephanie asked as she walked into the room. _

"_Of course you can Steph come on in." John said patting the seat next to him on the couch. _

"_Thanks," She said walking in and shutting the door. She locked it for good measure and sat down next to him. _

"_So what's up?"He asked smiling over at his friend and boss. _

"_Well I was thinking maybe it was time for a little bit of a change." _

"_Like what? A heel turn? I would love to but I'm not sure how the fans would react." _

"_No silly," She said taking her hand and placing it on his knee and slowly rubbing up his thigh to just below his crotch area. "More like a personal change."_

"_How so?" He asked watching her hand. _

_She moved her hand to the front of his pants and started rubbing his crotch. She smiled seductively as she watched him roll his eyes a little and moan at the contact. He grabbed her hand and stopped her actions. "We're both married Steph, and not that I don't love what you're doing, should we really be doing this?" _

"_It's just a one time thing right? I mean you're always saying how much you want to take me so maybe you should just do it." She said pulling her hand out of his and placing it back where it was. _

_He moaned again and could feel himself getting an erection. He let her continue what she was doing a few more moments and then grabbed her hand again. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow before smiling as he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. She moaned as she straddled him and he started kissing her neck. He ran his hand up her thigh and under her skirt before pulling away. "We should lock the door." _

"_Already done," She said rubbing herself against him. _

"_Steph." He moaned while resuming what he had been doing. He loved the way she smelt and especially the way she felt against him. _

_She got off his lap and slid down to her knees before leaning forward and kissing his neck. He was already in his ring gear so he wasn't wearing a shirt. She proceeded running her mouth and tongue down to the top of his pants and started undoing his belt. Once she had undid his jean shorts and had ran her hand over him again moving his boxers down as well. He moaned out her name as she slid her mouth around his dick and started giving him a blow job. He grabbed her hair and moaned again. _

"_Suck it baby." _

_She giggled a little and continued what she was doing. Ten minutes later she was climbing back onto his lap. She leaned in and nibbled his ear before whispering in his ear. "You taste so good baby." He grabbed her hair again as she leaned down to kiss him on the mouth. They made out for awhile as he slid his hand back under her skirt and grabbed the stringy fabric of her thong and started pulling it down. He got it down to her knees before grabbing it in his fist and ripping it off of her. She giggled against his mouth as he reached down and guided his dick into her. _

John shook himself of his thoughts because he was starting to get aroused. He stood back up and went up to his room. He stopped in the doorway and sent a text message to Stephanie telling her how hard she had made him when he thought about their first encounter. It hadn't been a one-time thing as she had put it because they had enjoyed each other so much they made it a point to have a weekly meeting.

He climbed back into his bed still thinking about Stephanie as he reached out for his wife. She wasn't Stephanie but she would do, he did love her of course but she was nothing compared to Stephanie in the bedroom.

Stephanie ended the call to John and decided to go to bed. It was pretty late, and she had to be up early since Vaughn always woke up around six-thirty in the morning. She sighed as she climbed into her bed hoping Paul was going to be back in the morning. She loved Paul more than anything else in this world aside from the girls, and she knew what she was doing with John was wrong and had been since day one. She smiled remembering how she had been the one to initiate everything last year.

He was always flirting with her and being touchy-feely with her, going as far as smacking her ass every chance he got, and she knew that he had wanted to sleep with her since they had first met. She hadn't given him a second thought sexually because she really did see him as a good friend, until Paul had started ignoring her the way he had. After she had given birth to Murphy he had been more focused on the kids _than_ anything else, which was fine because she loved her girls more than anything but…

"_Paul honey, I just talked to my mom and she said she'd love to take the girls for the night if we wanted the night to ourselves." Stephanie said walking into the living room where Paul had been watching some show alone._

"_Why? You know I love being with my girls." He said not even looking in her direction._

"_I know so do I, but I had my appointment today and the doctor said everything is fine down there and sex would be okay now." _

"_That's great Steph but I'm really not in the mood to go out or anything." _

"_Okay, we can just have a date night here, a nice romantic dinner and then just head up to the bedroom and have some fun, I've missed you." _

"_Maybe some other time baby, I mean it's already almost dinner time and I told Rory that I would make her favorite and we could watch a dvd before bed." _

"_You really don't want to have sex with me?" _

"_Stephanie let's not get into this now, you know I love having sex with you." _

"_Apparently not if you aren't jumping at the chance Paul." _

"_Steph I don't want to fight okay? Now is the baby down or something?" _

"_Yeah she's in her crib, I guess I'll just go check on her and read a book or something." _

"_Great idea, I know how much you love to read. I'll let you know when dinner is ready babe." _

"_Great." She said walking back up the stairs. _

_The next Monday she and Paul still hadn't had sex and it had been almost a week since her doctor had cleared her for it. She was so ready to have sex and she couldn't believe that he wasn't. She knew she still had some baby weight but she didn't really think it was that huge of a deal, it's not like she had gained two hundred pounds or something. She actually thought she looked great for having just had a baby six weeks ago. She smiled as she thought of her kids, who were with her mother tonight since she and Paul had work and Murphy still wasn't ready to travel. She was hoping for some fun tonight after the show but she doubted it because it seemed like he didn't really find her attractive at all anymore. _

_She glanced down the hall and saw John putting his phone away. She walked over to say hello to him and he smiled widely as he saw her. _

"_Hey sexy, I haven't seen you around in way too long." He said as she reached him. He pulled her into a hug and slapped her ass as she pulled away. _

_She giggled a little, she had missed him a ton. She felt a little aroused from his spanking her like that though and she trumped it to her being sexually frustrated. "I know, finally back from maternity leave and everything." _

"_And where is the beautiful new addition? I don't think I saw Aurora either, they with your mom or something?" _

"_Yeah, we didn't really think it was a great idea to take Murphy on a plane just yet. Paul wanted me to stay home another couple of weeks and I would have but you know, I was hoping for some alone time with him." _

"_Just what I wanted to hear, thanks gorgeous." He laughed._

"_You mean like when you told me all about your honeymoon?" she asked._

"_Touché, but I'm glad you're back Steph." He said giving her another hug before walking away. _

_Two months after that she was officially back on the road and the kids were now traveling with her and Paul. Her dad had them at the moment though so she was walking down the hall hoping for a free moment with Paul. She needed to ask if he wanted to spend the night alone instead of having a few friends over after the kids were put down for the evening. She was still feeling unattractive, even though she had worked hard to get her figure back, Murphy was now three months old and Paul still wouldn't really sleep with her. They had had sex last week and he wasn't interested at all, almost like he was bored or something. _

_On the way back to their locker room she felt to strong arms wrap around her and someone kiss her cheek. "Hey you,"_

"_Hey John, how are you doing tonight?" _

"_Pretty good, kind of bored right now." _

_She noticed he still had his arms around her but she didn't mind because she was really finding herself attracted to him. "Me too, I was going to hang out with a few friends with Paul but I don't really feel up to it." _

"_Oh, why not?" _

"_Just tired," She said not wanting him to know that her husband apparently thought of her as ugly or something." _

_He kissed her cheek again and pulled away. "Well I better get going, have to talk to your dad about the schedule for next week." _

"_Or you can talk to me; I am kind of in charge of that stuff now." She said missing the contact they had had moments before._

"_Oh, that's right. Well let's go to your office then, unless the kids are there."_

"_No, they are with my dad actually; I think he's trying to teach them how to run the company." _

"_Never too early to start huh?" _

"_Nope. So let's go." _

_Almost a year after that encounter, she was finding excuses to just be around him. She didn't know why she found herself so attracted to him, well that was a lie she knew exactly why. He was extremely sexy and he was always paying attention to her in the ways that Paul never really did anymore. She didn't resent her daughter for it, far from it, she loved her to death. She couldn't believe she was a year old now, just the other week they had thrown her a huge party, she couldn't believe how time seemed to fly. She felt like she had just given birth to Aurora, who was now two and a half, but now she had a one year old as well. Life was almost perfect for her, and would have been if her husband wasn't basically ignoring her._

_That was the night she decided to see what else there was with John and found herself walking to his locker room with every intention of not _leaving_ until he fucked her brains out._

She shook her head of the thoughts and sighed again. She knew she should end things with John, especially if she wanted to stay married to her husband. She shouldn't have cheated in the first place, especially after he had found out about her fling with John seven months into it. She had only meant it to be a one-night deal but she had felt so good after it that she couldn't help herself from doing it a second and third time, and then it seemed she couldn't stay away from the man. After Paul had found out about the affair they had fought a ton, but then sat down and actually talked about it.

"_Paul I know I shouldn't have done what I did but I just felt that you didn't love me anymore and you found me ugly, that you were only staying because of the girls." _

"_Steph you know that's not true, and never would be true. I mean at first I know I should have been more attentive but these last six and a half months we were back to our old selves, and now I find out that the whole time you were sleeping with another guy." _

"_I know honey, I was stupid. But I love you more than anything in this world, except the girls of course. I want to be with you forever, and I'm not going to sleep with him again, I promise. I'll just have a business relationship with him, not even friends." _

_He took her in his arms and held her to him. He kissed her head and sighed. "I hope so Steph because I don't want to lose you, you mean everything to me." _

He had given her a second chance, and she had had every intention of keeping her word. For a couple of months she had barely talked to John let alone sleep with him again. She had tried, but she just couldn't stay away from him. One Monday he had confronted her in her office while Paul was in a match and demanded to know why she was avoiding him. She told him why and they had cooled it for awhile, but then the same thing started up with the two of them and she found herself once again sleeping with him.

Stephanie finally fell asleep after what felt like hours and had only been sleeping for a few hours when she heard Vaughn crying over the baby monitor. She got out of bed to go collect the little girl and held her for a moment before changing her and getting her ready for the day. She knew what she had to do, and that was to end things with John, she would talk to him Monday and tell him they couldn't be together anymore, but first, she had to try and talk to her husband. She knew the older girls wouldn't be awake for at least another two hours, so she went back to her room and picked up her phone to call her husband.

Paul woke up when he heard his phone going off. He reached over to the bedside cabinet and saw that it was Stephanie. "Hey,"

"Hey, will you come home? We need to talk before the girls get up."

"Yeah, of course. I really am…"

"Save it for when you get here okay? I need to see you."

"I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and stood up to get dressed. He was elated that she wanted to see him after what had transpired last night. He didn't know what had came over him, but he wanted to be with her the rest of his life, he loved her more than life itself. He was going to make it up to her, no matter how long it took.

He just had to make sure Cena stayed out of the picture for good this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul sat in the driveway of his house wondering what was going to happen with his life, more specifically his marriage. He knew he loved Stephanie more than anything in the world except his kids and he didn't want to be without her, but he would if that's what it took for her to understand where he was coming from. He got out of his car and walked to the front door, he took the key and unlocked it before walking in and shutting the door.

"Daddy!" Aurora exclaimed as she saw him in the hall after coming out of the kitchen where she had been having breakfast with her mommy and sisters.

Paul knelt down to take her into his arms as she came running toward him and stayed that way as he caught his second oldest running toward him as well. He stood up with Aurora and Murphy in his arms. "Hey guys, I missed you."

"Missed you too daddy." Aurora said hugging him back.

"Missed." Murphy said hugging him fiercely. She had been quite the daddy's girl the last couple of weeks. She always went back and forth on which parent she clung to for a certain amount of time.

He kissed them both on the cheek before sitting them down and stood back up to see Stephanie standing in the doorway of the kitchen holding their youngest daughter. He walked over and kissed Vaughn on the forehead before leaning in and starting to go for Stephanie's lips. He pulled away at the last second and cleared his throat. "Hey."

"Hey," She said just as quietly. "So my mom said she'd take the girls for the afternoon so we could talk about things. She should be here soon actually."

"Great, well I guess I'll just go play with them in the playroom or something okay?"

"Alright, I'll let you know when my mom gets here."

Paul smiled tentively at her before taking the hands of his daughter's and walking down the hall. Linda would probably be there within the next hour or two so he wanted to spend it with his kids before they disappeared for the afternoon while he had a serious talk with his wife.

Before he knew it he heard Stephanie calling him and the girls. Aurora went running out of them room to see what her mother wanted, and Murphy wanting to be just like her did the same. Paul struggled up from the little chair he had forced himself into while playing tea party and walked back into the hallway to see Linda standing at the front door.

"Hello Paul how are you?" Linda asked politely.

"Fine thanks." He said wondering if Stephanie had told her what had happened between them the night before.

He saw Aurora coming back down the stairs with her backpack and a moment later Stephanie appeared with Murphy holding her hand with one hand and holding Vaughn with her other hand. "My mom wanted to keep them for the night, is that okay?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Vince and I decided we just wanted a night with our favorite girls, besides its been awhile since you two have had a night alone."

"What about the baby?" He asked looking toward Vaughn.

"Mom said she'd take her to, it's not like she doesn't sleep through the night." Stephanie said handing the baby in question over to her mom along with a diaper bag. "There should be enough diapers in there; I put the new bag in."

"Well we will see you two in the morning." Linda said turning to go.

Paul kneeled down to give his kids another hug and kiss as Stephanie did the same. Once they were gone Paul turned to Stephanie and just looked at her until Stephanie rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. She pulled him into the living room and sat down on one side of the couch as he sat on the opposite side. She turned slightly to face him and smiled a little before looking down at her hands.

"So, we really need to talk." She said looking back up at him.

"That we do," He said looking back. He knew what he had to say so he just wanted to get it over with.

"Well, do you want to go first? " She asked.

"I guess." He looked down and then back up. "Steph you know I love you more than anything besides the kids and I hate what happened last night, it made me sick to my stomach."

"I know but…"

"Let me finish please, I never want to go through that again. As much as I love you, I can't keep doing this and looking the other way while you sleep with another man. I take some of the fault for the first time because I shouldn't have been treating you the way I was, but every time after that you have no excuse for. I love you but I can't keep putting myself through that hurt, I can't do that to the girls."

Stephanie sat there staring at her hands for a few minutes letting what Paul had said sink in. She then looked back up at him and smiled. "I don't want that either. I don't want to lose you, you mean everything to me, and the girls…"

"You know I'd never be out of their lives Steph I…"

"I know," She said interrupting him. "Can I finish please?"

"Sorry,"

"I don't want to lose you, you mean everything to me, and the girls love you more than anything and I don't want to have to split their time between the two of us. I love you and want to be with you, only you, Monday I am going to tell John not to call me for anything, not even business and that he needs to go through my dad."

"Really?" He asked looking at her with hope in his eyes. He had been expecting to hear excuses for her behavior and for her to somehow blame everything on him like she had in the past.

"Yeah really, I love you so much and I don't want to be without you."

He leaned forward and pulled her into his arms and hugged her for a few minutes while she enjoyed being back in his arms like this. "I think we need to kind of take things slow, you know? I mean I know that sounds dumb seeing as how we're married, but I really think we just need to get to know each other again, we seem to have pulled away."

"So no makeup sex huh?" She giggled.

"Well maybe we can make an exception but…"

He was interrupted by her lips on his. He wanted to pull away and stop her, he really did, but he couldn't remember how to do that, all he knew was that his lips needed to feel hers, and his hands needed to feel her under him as he ran his hand up her side and onto her left breast, squeezing before moving up to tangle in her hair. She moaned into his mouth and stood up slightly to straddle him. With some leverage on him, she leaned into him, in turn making him fall back against the back of the couch. He opened his mouth and let her tongue explore his mouth as his explored hers.

She pulled away and smiled before leaning down to softly kiss his neck before moving to his Adam's apple. She placed a soft kiss and pulled away to pull his shirt up and over his head. She threw it across the living room and leaned in to place a kiss on the bottom of his neck, licking up to his chin and kissing back down. As she was kissing him her body slid down his and she was on her knees in front of him kissing down his chest and onto his stomach. He leaned his head back against the back of the couch closing his eyes as he felt her tongue tease his belly button. She moved her hands to the front of his pants and felt him, he was already hard and couldn't remember the last time they had done something like this as he moaned and grabbed the back of her head, grabbing a fist full of her hair.

She undid his pants and slid her hand into his boxers pulling him out. She slid her hand up and down a few times making him completely hard as he groaned and arched his hips into her hand as she found a rhythm that made him buck his hips upward every few seconds. He nearly blew his load as her tongue swirled the tip of his cock and then sunk further on him. He grabbed the back of her head, grabbing her hair again as he guided her mouth on him, not caring that he might be choking her. She didn't seem to mind though, as she never had, and continued her voracious sucking. She kept it up, bobbing her head up and down, stroking the parts she couldn't reach until Paul felt himself start to lose it.

"Steph," He moaned, "I'm going to…"

She pulled away and smiled before standing up. "Not yet, I think I want a part of this making up." She then climbed back into his lap and let him kiss and suck on her neck. He groped her through her clothes for a moment while she gyrated her hips against him before pulling away and ripping the shirt off of her. She giggled as he threw what was left of it across the room to be picked up later. He then unsnapped her bra and threw that as well. He pushed her off and let her fall against the couch cushions and grabbed the top of her pants and pulled them down with her thong at the same time.

Once she was naked completely he kissed her neck again, but slid his tongue down and onto her chest. He grabbed her left breast in his hand as his tongue swirled around the nipple on her right, taking it in his mouth for a moment before kissing down her stomach and to the top of her before giving one long lick to her pussy.

"Paul," She gasped not expecting that.

He swirled his tongue around her entrance, he felt her grab onto his hair as she moaned louder and louder. She came and he cleaned her up a bit before kissing her inner thighs and moving up her body until he was between her legs. He leaned down to kiss her neck as she moaned loudly in his ear as he entered her. She moaned loudly as he pounded into her harder. He pulled away after a moment and stood up, she looked at him strangely wondering why he had stopped before either had came before he pulled her up and bent her over so her hands supported her weight on the arm of the couch. She gasped as he entered her again and started moaning loudly as she got used to it.

He reached his right hand around and grabbed onto her breast as his left hand found its way around her body rubbing her clit as she held in a shriek as he double assaulted her.

"You like that?" He asked.

"Yeah she moaned out,"

"You want me to stop you dirty whore?" He asked knowing she liked to be called names sometimes.

"No, harder."

"Harder?"

"Yes," She screamed out.

Her hips started to push back desperately against him, her ass bouncing off his crotch as the hand on her breast moved down to her stomach pulling her flush against him as he continued to pound into her. His thrusts started to become more erratic as he felt himself coming closer to losing it.

"I'm gonna cum in you." He moaned as he felt himself coming closer to the end.

"Yes," She moaned. She felt him cum in her as she came as well and let out a little scream. He pulled out of her and collapsed on the couch. She sank down into his lap and cuddled herself into his chest.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that on the couch." She sighed.

"It's been so long since we fucked like that, I don't care where we did it." He laughed stroking her hair.

She laughed as well and stood up and grabbed his shirt. She slipped it over her head and it came to rest just under her ass as she bent down to slip her panties back on. She threw his boxers at him and he rolled his eyes and slipped them on. He stood up and grabbed her and pulled her back into him.

"Why did we have to get dressed?" He asked trying to take her panties back off.

"Because we're in the living room where our kids play, lets go upstairs and you can fuck me some more if you want,"

She pulled away and slapped his chest as she ran off and up the stairs. He caught up with her on the landing because it had taken a minute for her to move the baby gate out of the way. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She laughed as he carried her into the room and slapped her ass before dumping her on the bed. He climbed up as well and lay against the pillows and felt her cuddle into his side.

"Want to go for round two?" She laughed placing her hand on his crotch.

"What happened to slow?" He asked as he felt himself getting hard again. They hadn't had sex like this since before the kids were born.

"We can take it slow later," She said as she pulled his boxers back off.

While Stephanie and Paul were busy making up, Mike was sitting at the table in his kitchen talking to his wife. "I just can't believe he went back home just like that."

"Well sweetie, he probably went so willingly because he wanted to see his kids, you know how great a dad he is." Rebecca responded rolling her eyes at her husband. She knew that Paul was his best friend, and she even considered the man family, but she couldn't understand his dislike for Stephanie. She knew the other woman had cheated and that was never okay, but her husband seemed to dislike the woman from the time she had started dating Paul.

"That's true; he loves those girls more than anything. I just wonder what's going on over there."

"I'm sure he'll call and let you know, if he doesn't come back here tonight."

"I think we're finally going to be rid of her; I can't believe he ever married her to begin with. I mean him and Joanie seemed really happy."

"What do you mean finally rid of her?" Rebecca laughed.

"Nothing," He got up from the table and walked to the back door to watch his kids running around the yard. "I'm going to go out and play with the kids,"

She watched him walk out of the house wondering what he had really meant by that statement. Sure Stephanie shouldn't have cheated on Paul, and she disliked the woman slightly for it, but she was really fun to be around most of the time, and she was one of the sweetest people she had met, not to mention a great mother. She shook her head and set her cup down in the sink before going to join her family.

A few hours later, Stephanie was sitting in the living room talking on the phone to her best friend. "Well we made up, a few times actually."

"That's great Steph," Trish laughed shaking her head at her best friend's antics. "So no more fighting right?"

"Well I hope so, I hate fighting with him. Especially about stupid things like John."

"Yeah but he has a reason to be pissed about the situation."

"I know, it just annoyed me when he'd get that stupid look on his face if I so much as looked at the guy."

"Jealousy is an ugly thing babe," Trish said as she looked over her emails.

"So what are you doing today? Have any tough enough things planned?" Stephanie asked wanting to go shopping or something since her kids were at her mom's house for the night.

"No but Ron said he wanted to take me out to dinner, won't tell me where."

"That's so romantic," Stephanie laughed remembering when her husband would do things like that.

"I guess, just wish I knew what to wear,"

"I'm sure you'll look great no matter what. Are you going to be at the show Monday since it's in your area?"

"Do you want me to be there? Every time I go your dad wants me to do something on the show, but if you need me I'm there." Trish said wanting to be there for her best friend.

"Well it would be nice to have someone to hang out with a bit, but I'll probably be working almost the entire time, except when I have to talk to John."

"What about?"

"Just that we can't see each other anymore, I really want to prove to Paul I mean what I say when I tell him I only want to be with him."

"That's great, I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, but I better go, Paul just got back with our food."

"Bye babe."

Stephanie said goodbye as well and set the phone down and stood up. She was just following Paul into the kitchen where he had taken their dinner when the phone rang. She groaned and turned around picking it up and answering without checking to see who it was. She assumed it was Trish again. "I'll call you back later Trish." She said quickly wanting to go and get her dinner.

"It's Mike," Mike said with venom in his voice.

"He can't talk, we're about to eat." She said hanging up the phone and walking into the kitchen and laughing as she saw Paul placing the tacos on plates. "How romantic."

"I made everything myself you know."

"Oh really? Is that why you left saying you were getting dinner and there's a taco bell bag right there." She said pointing to the bag on the counter.

He laughed and pulled her against him again, he kissed her neck a few times and pulled away. "So who was on the phone?"

"Mike, wanted to talk, probably crap about me, but I told him we were getting ready to eat."

"I should probably give him a quick call back to let him know that I'm obviously staying here."

"Sweetie I think it was obvious when I said what I did."

"I know but…"

"He can wait, let's eat." She said sitting down.

He followed suit and started eating the tacos he had gotten for them. He was really liking the start they were making on moving on together and he hoped it stayed like this, he couldn't lose her again.

He just couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night Paul lay sleeping in the bed next to Stephanie while she laid there naked, wondering what she was going to do. She knew she loved Paul more than anything else, next to her kids of course, but she couldn't get John off her mind. She had spent the whole evening with her husband, cuddling, eating, having more sex in one night then they had had in the last several months. She hated to admit it, but the whole time John had been in the back of her mind, wondering what he was doing and wondering how she could walk away from him. She was pretty sure she had nothing but lust for the guy, she knew on some level there was some small feeling there, but their whole relationship was sex. She continued rubbing Paul's arm as it was slung across her waste wondering why she was laying here awake with a man who wasn't her husband on her mind.

After another several minutes, she slid out of Paul's grasp and out of bed. She grabbed her robe that was lying on the foot of the bed and slipped it on before padding down the hall to her office. She closed the door and flipped the light switch so she could have some light. She walked over to her computer and opened it, turning it on. As she waited for her computer to load up, she picked up her cell phone, which she had left there a few hours before and touched the option for a new message. She sent the text message letting him know she was logging on and was wondering if he was awake.

Once her computer loaded up completely she smiled at the background image, which was all three of her girls sitting at the top of the slide in their backyard. She clicked on her yahoo messenger icon and signed in. After a moment she saw that he had logged in and smiled as a message popped up.

: Hey baby, got your message, why you up?

LttleMsInnocent: Couldn't get you off my mind, did I wake you?

: Not at all

LttleMsInnocent: Good, so what are you doing?

: Wondering what color panties your wearing lol

LttleMsInnocent: LOL

LttleMsInnocent: Not wearing any

: Why?

LttleMsInnocent: Had to take them off when I thought of you in me lol.

: Your gonna make me hard

LttleMsInnocent: Maybe that was what I wanted lol

: Where's Paul?

LttleMsInnocent: Sleeping, where's Liz?

: Sleeping too lol, so you want Ichat?

LttleMsInnocent: Yeah

She moved her mouse over the icon for Ichat and signed into that which turned her webcam on and she waited for him to log on as well. When he did she closed her yahoo messenger and clicked on his name to start the conversation. After a few seconds his face appeared on her screen as he had accepted the chat. "Hey you."

"Hey sexy, what you up to?"

"So much better than typing, and not much,, just couldn't sleep like I said."

"I see your wearing that little black robe, want to give me a little preview of what's under it?"

"Why would I do that?"She asked smiling coyly at him.

"Because I'm sexy?"

"That only works when I say that." She laughed, "And besides I think we really need to talk."

"It's never a good thing when you hear those words."

"Not this time either," She looked down and then back at the computer screen and into his eyes. " I think we need to cool things off between us."

"Why?"

"Because I love my husband, and as fun as what we have going is, I really want to try to make things work with him, and he's really hurt by what we're doing."

"Steph, he doesn't have to know, we can cool things off for a couple of weeks and he'll forget about it, Liz always does."

"Yeah but you said yourself you don't feel that strongly for her, and it's not true with Paul and I."

"Steph do you think that if you loved him as much as you do that you would be sleeping with me?"

"John stop okay? Please I'm asking you to understand this, at least a little bit."

"Fine Steph, but only because I care about you so much, I'll be waiting for your call." He said knowing that this was never going to last. She had done this to him a couple of times and she always came back in the end.

John closed out of the Ichat and closed his laptop and sat there for a moment. He didn't know why she was the one woman in this world that could drive him crazy, and make him completely sane at the same time. He knew now that he was in love with her, he just had to convince her that she felt the same way. Every time he was with her he fell more in love with her and more out of love with his wife, until it got to the point where he didn't know why he was still married. Every time he tried to talk to Liz though, about divorcing and moving on, she would always find a way out of the conversation. He stood up and walked out of the room and back upstairs to his wife.

Stephanie sighed and stood up leaving the room to go back to her bedroom. Once she was back in bed with Paul, he snuggled back up to her side, pulling her closer to him. She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, she loved him and wanted to be with him, so this time she had to make sure her and John stayed apart this time. She closed her eyes and sleep came not too long after and soon enough she was being shaken awake by a little hand.

Stephanie mumbled in her sleep and turned over snuggling deeper into her pillow. She felt the hand again and heard a small voice. "Mommy wake up."

"Hmm?" She asked without turning around to face her daughter.

"Mommy you have to wake up now,"

"Why?"

"Because we want you too, and daddy says so."

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten mommy, and you shouldn't sleep in."

"Why?" She asked turning to face her daughter.

"I don't know but daddy says not too." Aurora said before turning and running back out of the room.

Stephanie sat up and turned her head to look at the clock sitting on her nightstand. It was indeed almost ten in the morning, she hadn't slept this late in a really long time. She stood up stretching and walked out of the room and down the stairs to go into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She hoped Paul had thought to make some, or to save some for her as the case may be.

She walked into the kitchen and saw her kids sitting around the table. Aurora was coloring with Murphy while Vaughn was banging her bowl on her high chair. Stephanie walked over to her and took to dish and smiled at her youngest child. She gave her a kiss before kissing her older girls as well. She then walked over to Paul and kissed his cheek. "Morning sweetie."

"Morning baby, how'd you sleep?"

"Great, once I was able to fall asleep anyway. Why did you let me sleep in so long?"

"Because you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you. Your mom brought the girls back early because she and your dad had some kind of meeting to get to."

"I wasn't supposed to be there right?"

"No, your mom would have woken you up if they needed you. I'm glad we made up yesterday."

"Me too, we should do it again tonight."

"Sounds fun," He said leaning over to press a kiss to her lips. "But, Mike called and he wanted to have dinner, kind of like a guys night you know?"

"And you said yes?"

"Well it's been awhile since we've gotten together and just hung out, and he said Ric was going to make the drive down and everything."

Stephanie rolled her eyes after turning away from her husband. She wasn't surprised that Mike was pulling something like this, that man didn't want Paul to be with her for some reason, he never had. He had given her nothing but a hard time since she and Paul had gotten together. It was like he wanted Paul to be single for the rest of his life so that he could live through him or something. She really couldn't understand why everyone thought he was such a fantastic guy, when he was nothing but an asshole.

"I guess, if that's what you want."

"Why don't you call and invite a friend over or something."

"You know I don't really have any friends in the area because we travel so much. I mean I am sort of friends with Kelly, Aurora's friend Emilee's mom but…"

"Great invite her over or something." He said cutting her off. He walked out of the room presumingly to go and call Mike to finalize the plans for that night.

She rolled her eyes again and grabbed a cup to pour some coffee into. Once she had heated it up a little she sat down at the kitchen table to color with her kids and play with Vaughn a little. They had only just made up and he was already running off with his friend. "What are we going to do with your daddy?" Stephanie said to her daughters.

"I don't know mommy, why?" Aurora asked.

"Bad daddy." Murphy said wanting in on the conversation.

"Yeah daddy is being bad." Stephanie said smiling at her daughter.

"Wrestle?"

"No baby, mommy and daddy aren't going to wrestle."

Paul picked up the phone and called Mike. After a few moments the man in question answered. "Hello?"

"Hey buddy, just wanted to let you know tonight is a go."

"Awesome, I bet she was pretty pissed though."

"Yeah she looked a little annoyed but I think it's just because she wanted to hang out after we put the kids down."

"Dude, she is always doing shit like that."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked wondering what his friend was going on about now.

"You know, trying to stop us from being friends or something."

"Why would she do that? We've been friends since before she and I were together."

"Exactly man, she has never liked me. Like last night she had an attitude for no reason."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked wondering if Stephanie had been rude to his best friend. He knew Stephanie had never really liked Mike, and the feeling was mutual.

"Well I called and wanted to talk to you because Becca wanted to know if she needed to make enough dinner for you, and she blew up at me."

Paul hadn't been in the room at the time but he didn't have a reason to think Mike was lying to him. "Blew up how?"

"She basically told me that you were busy and didn't want to hear from me and that if she had her way I'd never call again. I tried to talk to her but she said I was the reason you guys were always fighting and that if she could find a way to get me out of your guys' lives she would."

"What? That doesn't sound like Steph."

"I think this whole thing with Cena has brought out her true colors you know? She has always been a little rude, but she's never done or said anything like that before last night. I was just as shocked as you are man."

"Maybe I should talk to her about it."

"Don't bother Paul, I don't want to cause issues or anything."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight then man, the girls are coming in and probably want to play anyway."

"Alright later bro." Mike said. He hung up the phone and smiled. That had been easier then he thought it was going to be. He wanted what was best for his friend after all and he knew Stephanie wasn't good for him. She had always just been a phase, something to keep him busy, but then Paul had actually married the little slut. He knew one thing, he wasn't going to let his friend suffer, the kids were great, but Stephanie had to go. He picked up his phone and dialed another number. He had to do this while Rebecca and the kids were out, she wouldn't approve of what he was up to.

"Hey man, we need to step it up."

Later that night Stephanie sunk down onto the couch. She had finally got the girls to bed after a long day of running around and playing. Paul had decided to head over to Mike's house earlier on in the day, and for some reason he had looked annoyed at her. She couldn't understand why he would be though since they had had such incredible sex the night before and then this morning things seemed perfect like usual, except after he had gotten off the phone with his friend. Now that she thought about it, that was when he had decided he didn't really want to be around her. She had tried to ask him about what was wrong but he had just blown her off, and after a couple of hours he had decided to hang out with his friend.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to decide what to do with herself. She wasn't sure what time Paul was going to be home, if he even came home. She sighed as the phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey baby it's me," Said Paul with his speech slightly slurred.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, seems that Mike had gotten her husband drunk. "Have you been drinking?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"A little, I had have a…has have….yeah."

"Are you coming home soon?" She asked not wanting to start an argument. "The girls would love to see you in the morning; they missed their story, and preferably sober."

"Don't worry about that baby, and Mike said it would be best if I stayed at his place since I don't want the girls to see me like this or whatever."

"What about Cheyenne and Cameron?" Stephanie asked referring to Mike's kids.

"Night Steph."

Stephanie groaned and slammed the phone down. She could not stand it when he acted the way he was. She was sort of glad he wouldn't be home tonight though, because when he drank he was annoying and grumpy usually. She stood up deciding to go up to her room and slowly climbed the stairs walking down the hall and into her room. She sat the baby monitor she had for Vaughn down on the nightstand, and stripped off her clothes. She laid down on the bed in her bra and thong thinking about watching a movie. She decided to get on the computer instead and walked out of the room and to her office. She sat down in the leather chair, which stuck to her legs a little, and turned on the computer.

After it had loaded up she clicked onto the internet and checked her e-mail. She had a few new messages, most were spam, but one caught her eye. It was from John, she clicked onto it to read it and smiled at the words on the page.

Steph, I miss you like crazy. I know you don't

Want to be together, but you're always on my

Mind, you know that right?

She smiled again as she clicked reply. She thought for a moment and then wrote.

Meet me in your locker room Monday.

With that she hit send and closed the computer, getting up and going back to her room. She got under the covers and flipped on the television to see if there was anything on worth watching. After a few minutes she settled on an old episode of Rosanne, and laughed occasionally at what was happening in the episode.

She really wasn't sure what she was thinking telling John that she would meet him in his locker room Monday night. She loved Paul, and she wanted to work things out with him. Sure it didn't help that he let Mike manipulate him, but just because he acted a little stupid when with his friend, didn't mean that she had to go and back peddle and sleep with John all over again. As she turned off the TV and got comfortable, she decided that she needed to meet John Monday night, but instead of having sex with him she was going to break things off with him for good.

Or at least she hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Stephanie woke up and looked at the clock. Seeing that it was almost seven in the morning she furrowed her brow and wondered why Vaughn didn't wake her up with her cries like she did every morning at six. She sat up and stretched before standing up and leaving the room. She walked down the hall and straight to the nursery and looked into the room. She didn't see her moving around, so she rushed to the crib just to be sure that she wasn't there. Upon seeing that she wasn't there, she widened her eyes and left the room, rushing back to her room to make sure she hadn't gotten up and brought her in the bed with her and forgotten somehow. Once she got in the room and saw the bed empty she started to panic and tore out of the room to check on her other kids. Surely some psycho hadn't broken in and kidnapped her baby, and she being too deeply asleep hadn't heard them.

She opened the door to Murphy's room and saw she wasn't there either and then took the few steps to her oldest daughter's room at a run and saw she was nowhere to be found either. Her mind started spinning with possibilities wondering where her kids were. She wasn't expecting Paul to be home until much later, when he slept off the hangover he was sure to have. Leaving Aurora's room she heard a noise downstairs, and then a high-pitched giggle. She sighed in relief and wondered why her kids were downstairs and how they had gotten there since the baby gate was still up. As she reached the hall in front of the door, she noticed it was unlocked and heard Paul's voice floating from the playroom.

"Here I come."

The girls screamed in pleasure as Stephanie sighed in relief that her husband was home, and she wouldn't have to explain how she had let the kids be kidnapped or something. She walked into the playroom to see Paul advancing on their two year old. Once spotting her mommy, Murphy ran toward Stephanie and hid behind her. "Mommy daddy monster,"

"Oh really?" Stephanie asked laughing at her daughter's antics.

"Yep, thought we'd let you sleep in." Paul said coming over to kiss her in greeting.

"When did you get home?"

"About an hour ago, I got into bed and was about to wake you when Vaughn started screaming for attention." He said pointing to her from her perch on the activity blanket with some toys. She was currently chewing the corner of a book.

"I think she's teething." Stephanie said walking over to take the book out of her mouth. She turned back to him and gave him a small glare. "We need to talk when they go down for their naps."

"I know we do."

She smiled at the kids and then turned to walk out of the door. When she stepped out of the room she turned back around to look at him. "Have they eaten?"

"Yeah we've only been playing for about ten minutes."

"Okay." She said turning back around and walking down the hall to the kitchen.

John pulled back up to his house after having lunch with a friend and got out. He sighed and wondered why he even bothered coming home at all, because Liz always found something to bitch about. He walked into the house and called out her name wondering where she was. After hearing her in the kitchen he made his way in that direction and upon walking in saw that she had company. "Hey Liz, how are you doing baby?"

"Fine, where have you been? Michelle and Mike are here." She said gesturing to her friend.

John smiled at the woman in question and looked around for her husband. He didn't like the two of them very much but his wife enjoyed their company. "Where's Mike?"

"Oh, he's in the other room watching TV, he didn't want to listen to us gossip." Michelle said.

John looked down and rolled his eyes. He wasn't even talking to her, but she always felt the need to answer everything he asked. "Oh, well I guess I'll head in that way and let you guys talk or whatever."

"Okay honey,"

John heard them continue their conversation, about him of course, as he made his way out of the room and to the living room. Before he entered he decided to head up to their room and change into some shorts first. He walked up the stairs and into his room and pulled his shirt and then his shorts off leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He was rummaging in his drawer for his favorite t-shirt when he heard someone close the door. "Baby have you seen my Celtics shirt?"

"Um…I'm not Liz."

He spun around to see Michelle standing there. "What do you want?"

"Well I saw you come up here so I thought I'd follow. I needed to talk to you about something," She said as she saw the look of confusion still on his face.

"About what?"

"Just the fact that I think you are so much hotter than my husband, and I bet you could bring me more pleasure." She said walking closer and unbuttoning her blouse.

John backed away and rolled his eyes again. "Listen, I'm flattered, really I am, but not only am are you my wife's best friend, I really don't find you attractive at all."

She stopped with her shirt unbuttoned and her black lace bra peeking out and looked stricken. "So you think I'm ugly?" She asked after a few moments.

"Well…yeah." HE said just being honest and wanting this woman out of his bedroom.

"I thought you liked double dipping, I mean you fuck that skank bitch you work for."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked wondering how she could have known.

"Liz let me use your computer earlier to send an email to my mom because our internet is off until we pay the bill. It signed in automatically to your messenger, I didn't think anything of it until the messages from her popped up."

"I don't know what you're saying, Your probably mistaken."

"Really? So the fact that your boss said that her throat missed your cock, and that she was wet thinking about you, means nothing?"

"Michelle just get the fuck out of my room before I get Liz up here."

"I'd like to see you try to talk your way out of the fact you're fucking someone else and there's proof of it."

"You are such a bitch sometimes, besides what about you? You were trying to get me to fuck you just a minute ago."

"So? My husband knows I sleep with other men, we have an open relationship so to speak. Does Liz know what you get up to?"

"I don't think she'd appreciate the fact that her best friend was trying to sleep with her husband." HE said trying to get her to keep her mouth shut about Stephanie.

"I can just tell her that I was trying to get some more proof by trying to see if you'd accept my offer."

"You are such a manipulative bitch."

She smiled and took another step toward him. "So what do you say?"

"Are you trying to blackmail me or something?" John asked glaring at her.

"Maybe."

"Get the fuck out of here." John said slipping his jeans back on and going around her to exit the room. He walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Baby I can't be around her."

"What?" Liz asked looking up from her magazine.

"Michelle was just up in our room when I was trying to change and she tried to blackmail me into fucking her."

"What? That doesn't sound like her. Besides what would she have over you anyway." Liz asked with a small laugh.

"Never mind, I just don't want the bitch in my house."

"John stop, you're being a baby." Liz said walking toward him.

"I'm going to go hang out at Adam's house. Call me when they leave." With that, he got up and left the kitchen and then the house all together.

He drove down the street and pulled into his friend's driveway hoping he didn't have anyone over. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell and after a few minutes Adam answered. "Hey man." John said walking past him and into the house.

"Dude, where's your shirt?" Adam asked taking another bite of his sandwich.

"I couldn't stay in that house any longer. I just got back from lunch with a friend and Liz has Mike and his crazy wife over."

"That crazy Michelle chick?" Adam asked sitting on the couch opposite the chair John had taken.

"Yeah, she followed me into my room and tried to blackmail me into fucking her."

"What?"

"Yeah," John said rolling his eyes. "Said she and Mike had an open relationship."

"What the hell was she trying to blackmail you with? And can you say desperate for sex much." He added with a laugh.

"I know," John replied with his own laugh. "And nothing really."

"Steph huh?"

"What?" John asked looking back up at his friend.

"Dude I didn't believe it when you said you were done with her."

"Well, she wants to be. Some bullshit about making it work with Paul."

"She needs to divorce him already; he's practically married to Mike."

"I know, but I think it's mostly for the girls."

"Yeah that has to be tough."

John sat back and put his feet on the coffee table. "Well I don't think she means what she says because after telling me that she did an Ichat with me and acted like she was before, except the sex part."

"Tough break," Adam laughed. "I would tap that if she had offered."

"Who wouldn't man."

Adam laughed again and offered John the other control for the video game he was playing.

Paul walked down the hall to his wife's office and took a deep breath before entering. He walked into the room and saw her typing something on her computer, he walked over to greet her and she shut the top to the computer before standing up.

"Do you want to talk in here?" Paul asked.

"I guess," She said walking over to the couch on the other side of the room.

Paul sat down and watched as she sat down next to him, turning her body to face him before speaking. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"You don't have to have an attitude."

"Steph, I'm not trying to have an attitude, I just don't want to fight over something stupid."

"So you think me being upset over the fact that you went out drinking with your stupid friend is stupid?"

"You said it was fine if I went."

"First of all I said that because you already made the plans, secondly I never said it was okay for you to go out and get drunk or something." She glared up at him.

He stood his ground glaring right back at her. "I didn't go out getting drunk, and besides I don't need your permission to have fun with my friends."

"You can have all the fun in the world with them Paul, I just don't appreciate you ditching your family to get drunk with a friend who hates me and probably thinks the girls never should have been born."

"Mike loves those kids." Paul argued starting to get irritated with her.

"Do you know what he said to me when he found out I was pregnant with Vaughn?"

"No, probably congratulations."

"No, more like great you're going to have another kid that's going to grow up and be a slut like their mommy."

"He didn't say that."

"He did too, I remember it so well because it really bothered me that he said that not only about Vaughn, but about all three of our girls."

"Steph, I don't want to fight." He said sighing and sitting down making a mental note to ask Mike about this later on. He didn't want to believe what Stephanie said, but he didn't think she would lie about something like that, especially when she looked so hurt as she told him.

"I don't either. I thought we were done fighting after we made up the other night."

"That was great," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her. He leaned over and gave her a small peck on the mouth. "I'll try to balance things out more okay?"

She smiled as she leaned in and kissed him again. "That's all I ask. So what should we do for the next hour or so?"

"I have an idea or two."

"What kind of ideas?" She asked smiling softly at him,

"This kind," He said bending over a little and grabbing her around the waist. She squealed in delight as he threw her over his shoulder and left the room. He walked with her up the stairs and into their bedroom. After he dumped her on the bed he climbed on top of her and looked down at her for a moment before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her neck. He trailed kisses from her neck to her color-bone and back up again, this time kissing all the way up to her ear and then their lips locked together. She moaned a little and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth while his hand ran up her hip and grabbed onto her pants.

Without pulling away he undid the button and slid the zipper down before he broke the kiss and smiled at her while pulling her jeans down. "These kind of ideas baby."

"I like this idea a whole lot sweetie." She moaned already wet.

He laughed and starting kissing and nibbling on her neck again reaching down with his left hand and fondling her breast for a moment before moving his hand down and rubbing her through her thong. She moaned loudly as he slipped a finger into her panties and started rubbing her clit with his finger. Her moans got louder as she became wetter and closer to an orgasm. After a few moments he stopped and leaned up to kiss her lips again.

"Don't stop," She moaned.

"Don't worry baby its only the beginning," he laughed grabbing her thong and ripping it off of her.

She moaned again as he threw the garment across the room to be picked up later. He then proceeded to get up onto his knees and pulled her up with him. He leaned in and kissed her again pulling her closer as he reached around her and rubbed her clit again. She moaned into his mouth as he rubbed harder. After another few minutes he stopped and pulled away to take her shirt off. After he threw it across the room he reached back to unclasp her bra only to find she had already done it and was taking it off. Once she threw it to the floor he pushed her back onto her back and leaned over her. He then resumed kissing and nibbling her neck while she moaned. She reached in front of her and in between their bodies to rub his hard cock threw his running pants.

He moaned into her neck as she slipped a hand into his pants and boxers and rubbed the length of him. He kissed down her jaw and neck to her chest, and out of reach of her hand. She placed the hand that had been rubbing him on the back of his head grabbing onto his hair as he kissed her right breast, taking her nipple into his mouth. He twirled his tongue around it before biting it softly; he then flicked his tongue across it a few times before kissing it and moving across to her left breast leaving a trail of kisses. He did the same with her left breast as he had done on the right, biting and flicking her nipple with his tongue. Her moans intensified as he kissed down her stomach and placed a soft kiss to her mound.

He placed a soft kiss on the top before plunging his tongue in and giving one long lick to her pussy, tasting her and then flicking his tongue up and down, and then from side-to-side on her clit. He laughed softly against her pussy causing the vibrations of it to make her moan louder. As he continued to lick her clit, he removed his hand from her breast where he had been grabbing it, and inserted a finger into her making her scream a little. After a few minutes of this double assault on her she finally came and screamed out in pleasure. He kissed all the way back up to her mouth and plunged his tongue into her mouth letting her taste herself on him.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes for a minute before placing her soft hands on his chest and pushing him making him turn over onto his back before climbing on top of him, straddling his lap. She could feel how hard he was already as she sat astride him slowly moving her hips so that her pussy ran the length of him. He groaned loudly as she leaned down and whispered in his ear, her breath tickling him. "I've barely touched you and your already screaming, you might just have a heart-attack tonight old man." She laughed continuing her slow movements knowing what she was doing to him.

"Who are you calling old?" He asked spanking her and causing her to moan. He knew how much it turned her on being spanked. "Now why don't you be a good girl and suck my dick you filthy slut."

"Whatever you want Mr. Levesque." She laughed.

She kissed him again before doing as he had done on her and leaving a trail of kisses down his neck and chest. She focused on his pectorals for a moment, flicking her tongue across his nipples before moving down his stomach and to his dick. She placed a kiss on the head before swirling her tongue around it. "You like that baby?"

"Oh god yes," He moaned grabbing her hair and trying to force her mouth around him. He grabbed her hair and tried to force her head down onto his dick but she pulled away and smiled at him.

She grabbed his hands and straddled his lap, forcing his arms above his head, her breasts hovering above his face. He reached up with his face to lick her nipple but she pulled away at the last minute and smiled at him seductively. "No touching." She said before kissing down his body and back to his dick.

She grabbed it and ran her hand up his length a couple of times before swirling her tongue around the head and placed another kiss on it before slowly moving her mouth down his shaft to his balls, deep-throating him. He groaned again and reached down to grab her hair again but grabbed the sheets surrounding him at the last minute. She slowly bobbed her head up and down his shaft taking it in turns to do it slowly and softly and faster and harder. He moaned her name as he gripped the sheets tighter and his eyes slid into the back of his head. She once again slid all the way down his shaft, licking his balls as she reached them, knowing it drove him crazy. As she moved upward, she took him out of her mouth and proceeded to lick the bottom of him all the way back up to the head.

She swirled around it once again and then slowly bobbed her head up and down his shaft, stroking the parts of him her mouth wasn't touching at the moment. After another few minutes of this, he moaned out her name again, "Oh god Steph, I'm gonna cum."

She continued her movements on him, ignoring his words and concentrating on her task at hand until he released into her mouth. She swallowed his load and then kissed up his body and to his lips. She straddled him again as she leaned down to kiss him. He kissed her back fiercely, slipping his tongue into her mouth and letting their tongues wrestle. Without breaking the kiss he slid his hand down her side and grabbed his dick, guiding it into her before thrusting upward hard and fast, making her scream out his name as she wasn't expecting that hard of a thrust. He continued moving in and out of her, slowly at first, letting her control the speed. She moved up and down on him slowly, but after a few minutes she moved faster and harder until she was basically bouncing on him, letting their bodies collide against each other. She ignored the slight pain as the pleasure over-rode everything and she screamed out his name again.

After a few minutes of this he felt her tighten around him, knowing she was about to reach her climax, and feeling himself nearing a release he pulled her off of him. She looked at him with confusion until he gestured for her to turn over and get on all fours. She smiled seductively at him as she did what he told her, he could see the want in her eyes, what he jokingly referred to as her fuck me hard look, and got off the bed and stood behind her. He once again guided himself into her before grabbing her hips and pulling her roughly back against him. He continued his pace, pounding into her hard and fast as her screaming got louder by the minute. Fueled by her screams and his own growing need he leaned his head back and moaned her name as he forced himself deeper into her wetness. He felt himself coming closer to a release and thrusted into her one last time hard.

"Oh shit," He moaned as he felt himself release into her.

Not wanting her to be left out he continued his pace until he felt her tighten around him and cum around his dick as she climaxed while screaming his name. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss between her shoulder blades, still snuggly inside of her and laid his cheek against her sweaty back. "Did you like that baby?"

"Oh fuck yes," She moaned.

He laughed softly as he pulled out of her and watched her collapse onto her side. He climbed into the bed next to her and pulled her against him firmly. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he slid his hand down her back, toward her ass, when he heard the distinct sounds of one of his daughter's crying out for him.

Stephanie's ears perked up at the sound of the cries for daddy and looked up at him. She reached up and brushed some hair off of his face. "I think Smurphy wants you." She stated referring to their almost three year old daughter Murphy.

Paul climbed out of bed and pulled on his pants before walking over to the door and pulling it open. "I'll be back in a minute, you might want to get dressed though." He said before walking down the hall to his daughter's room.

Stephanie climbed out of bed and threw on some shorts and a tank-top that happened to be lying on the chair near the window before glancing down at the street. She saw a car parked in front of their house that seemed somewhat familiar but she couldn't place it. She watched it for a moment until she heard the sounds of her children running down the hall and over to her. Paul walked over a minute later holding Vaughn and kissed her lips softly.

"Is everything okay?" He asked noticing the look on her face.

"Of course, Let's go get a snack okay?" She said turning to look at their older children.

She led Paul and the girls out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen trying to forget the car parked in front of the house. After all it couldn't be who she thought it was because she was supposed to be dead, or at least that's what the letter had said she had received a few years back, when her and Paul had first gotten married.

After all, she had paid enough money for it to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Five years earlier:

Stephanie sat in the chair looking at the woman across from her and wondering what lame story she would have now for wanting back in the company. She had told her father that she would handle the meeting since he had been busy that morning. She was hoping to have a meeting with him herself sometime that week so that she could tell him that she and her husband were expecting their first child, but work had to come first at the moment as she shook her head of the thoughts running through it.

"So what can we do for you?" She asked looking at her. She had definitely changed since her last stint in the company.

"I wanted to meet with your dad not you."

"He's busy so I told him I would handle this meeting."

"I can wait for him."

"Why won't you just talk to me? I am just as much in charge of who we hire as my father is you know?"

"Because I know what you're like okay? Besides I have had enough of you for one life-time when you stole my boyfriend from me."

"That's neither here 'nor there." Stephanie said glaring at her now.

"Oh sure, you say that because you think you've won against me somehow stealing him right out from under me and then marrying him."

"First of all I didn't steal him, he came willingly. Secondly, he wanted to be with me just as much as I wanted to be with him okay? Besides we're happy, I mean we're going to be a family."

"Yeah I get it you're married but I wouldn't call that a family Stephanie. I plan on working for this company again; I know your dad will hire me. He called me a few months ago asking if I was still interested in working for him. But, just so you know princess," She said spitting the word out like it left a bad taste in her mouth. "I plan on getting him back."

"He isn't interested Joanie," She said in a voice of deadly calm, which was always a bad sign with her. "He doesn't love you anymore, he loves me and you should congratulate us."

"Oh and why is that?" Joanie asked tilting her head and glaring at the younger woman.

"Because we're going to have a baby, I'm pregnant."

Joanie sat there for a moment, too stunned to speak, but then she found her voice and glared openly at the woman again. "I don't care, he still loves me I know it."

"And what gives you that idea?"

"He sent me a few letters over the years."

"Letters?" Stephanie asked a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yep, just a few. You know some birthday cards, and a few really intimate and apologetic letters."

"What do they say?"

"Just how sorry he was for the situation, and I think one of them might have mentioned how he would change things if he could go back because he had only wanted to use you to become a bigger star and then got stuck with you when you fell in love."

"I doubt that." Stephanie spat out laughing at the other woman. She knew Paul would never say something like that, the apology might be true because she knew he felt bad that she had lost her job over the situation, but the last part was an outright lie. He had told her more than once that he would never use her for her last name and what she could do for him.

"You can if you want, but like I said I plan on getting him back, baby or no baby." She said standing up.

Stephanie stood up as well and watched as the older woman gave her the once over looking for changes in her slim figure. She could see the realization in her eyes a moment later because she knew she had a slight baby bump starting to show, and It was accentuated by the tight shirt she wore.

"Hope you don't get too fat." Joanie spat out as she turned to leave. "I'll wait for your dad." She threw over her shoulder walking to the door.

As she reached the door it opened and she saw him for the first time in person in over three years. She smiled at him a little and her grin widened as she saw the smile on his face as well. She walked over and hugged him. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, you look amazing." He whispered in her ear.

Stephanie looked at the two of them with a scowl marring her beautiful face. She hoped what Joanie said hadn't been true, she didn't want to lose Paul. She knew he would never use her to gain power, but could it be that he still held feelings for his ex-girlfriend? She tried to shake these thoughts because it only served to piss her off more and looked back down at the paperwork strewn across her desk. A few moments later she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and knew that the other woman had to of left. He placed a soft kiss on her neck and looked at her profile.

"You okay baby?"

"Of course." She said turning in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly loving the feeling of being in his arms and vowed to do whatever it took to make sure Joanie couldn't sink her claws into Paul again.

She made a mental note to call a friend of hers when they got home in a few days and pulled away to look into his face.

It was a few days later and Stephanie sat in her office looking at the fax her father and just sent to her. It was a list of names he had hired and she was the one who had to go through them and meet with each person in turn to make sure they had what it took to be in the business and rather they needed to be sent to the training facility in Tampa they used. Her eyes focused in on one particular name and a frown came on her face. She did not want this woman working in the company again, especially around Paul. She grabbed her cell phone and scrolled through her list of contacts before hitting the send button when she had reached a certain name.

"Hey bobby it's Stephanie McMahon – Levesque."

"Hello Mrs. Levesque, what can I do for you." The voice answered.

"I need to get rid of a problem, and fast because I'm pregnant as you might have heard."

"Of course, your father was rather excited about it the last time we talked."

"Which was when?" She asked thinking that it had to of been that morning sometime because she had only told him the night before.

"This morning ma'am, a couple of hours ago actually."

"Thanks," She said skipping over the rest of his sentence. "Anyway, I have a problem."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Well its simple really, eliminate her."

"Can do, just give me the details and I can have it done by next Thursday."

"Perfect," Stephanie said. She gave him the information he needed about Joanie and hung up the phone. She couldn't wait until this bitch got what was coming to her.

"Don't worry baby, mommy is going to take care of the problem before she really does become an issue," She said rubbing her stomach.

The following week Stephanie was sitting on Paul's lap as he was rubbing her slight bump and laughed at the joke he had just told her. "So then what happened?"

"Well he took the book and he…"

"I need to speak to you princess." Vince said walking in and cutting across Paul's sentence.

"What daddy?"

"That list I gave you of the meetings you needed to have with new superstars,"

"Yes daddy?" She asked looking at him as innocently as she could.

"Cross Joanie's name off that list. Her uncle just called to tell me that she changed her mind. The nerve of her not even telling me herself." Vince said obviously pissed off.

Stephanie smiled a little before wiping the smirk off her face lest anyone see it. "Well I should have known she wouldn't follow through, she gave some indication in our last meeting."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah daddy, she basically said she was only wanting to make a return to the company to be closer to Paul because she wanted him back , and didn't care that we were about to be a family."

"She did, did she?" Asked Vince surveying his daughter.

"Yeah and that he only married me to begin with because he was using me for my last name."

"She said what?" Paul asked finally imputing himself into the conversation.

"Don't worry baby I didn't believe her or anything. She seemed a little out of it actually, like she was still upset about what happened when we first got together."

"You would think she would have moved on by now."

"Well that's all I wanted to tell you princess, make sure you get down to the gorilla soon to help run the show."

"I was about to head there in ten minutes daddy, I just wanted to spend a little time with my husband and wish him luck in his match."

"Of course," Vince said turning and walking out of the room.

Stephanie looked down at her lap and watched Paul's hand as he rubbed her stomach a little more and started talking about names he had thought about. She was happy to hear that Bobby had pulled through sooner than expected and Joanie was out of their lives.

Present day:

"Mommy come play with us." Aurora said from the doorway looking at her mommy sitting at the table still.

"What baby?" Stephanie asked turning back to look at her oldest daughter.

"Come play with us."

"Okay baby." She said standing up to follow her daughter to the playroom. As she was passing the front door she looked out of the window beside it and sighed in relief as the car she had thought she saw earlier disappeared. She could not believe she had left it affect her like that, it had been almost 6 years since she had last seen the woman. The letter she had received from Bobby had all but confirmed that he had found a way to get rid of the older woman so she wasn't worried. Besides even if it was the same car, she and Paul were happily married still and had three beautiful children to show for it.

As she entered the playroom and sat down with her kids, and her middle daughter climbed into her lap and handed her a doll she reminded herself to show Paul extra affection on the off chance that bitch decided to make an appearance in their lives again. She knew how much Paul loved her, he was still with her after she cheated on him after all, and she knew how she felt about him so she wasn't worried at all….

Or at least she hoped she had nothing to worry about.

Meanwhile back at John's house, he had finally decided to walk back to his own house and let his friend have his own house back. He sighed as he turned the corner and hoped that the two idiots had left his house. He didn't want to deal with that psycho bitch Michelle anymore, and he made a mental note to tell Liz that he didn't want her in the house, at least not while he was there.

He walked into the house and back into the kitchen, when he didn't see anyone there he turned around and headed for the living room calling out for his wife. "Baby?"

"In here John," He heard Liz shouting. It didn't sound like she was in the living room so he followed the sound of her shout down the hall and into his office.

"Hey baby." He said walking over to kiss her and see what she was doing on the computer.

"Hey sweetie, have fun with Adam?"

"Yeah we played a video game and had a couple of beers, nothing special."

"I'm sorry you got so upset with Michelle earlier."

"She's a psycho, but I meant what I said about her not being in the house."

"John don't worry about it, she said she was sorry and that she was just joking around."

"Joking around? She tried to blackmail me into fucking her Liz." John yelled getting exasperated.

"Again, how would that work? Do you work for the CIA or something?" She laughed rolling her eyes a she scrolled through some emails.

"I don't want to talk about it okay? I just don't want to be around her, if you want to continue being friends with her whatever, but leave me out of it."

"Alright chill okay?"

"I'm going to go find something to eat." He said standing up from the couch in the room and walking out into the hall.

After he left Liz rolled her eyes again at his behavior and continued checking her emails. Most of them were spam but a strange name caught her eye. She clicked on the email to open it so that she could read it since the subject just said important. As she waited for the page to load, she wondered who Joanie Lawyer was and why she was emailing her. Once the message loaded the whole way she noticed it had a few attachments to it and under these was a small paragraph. What she read made her heart drop to her stomach though.

**I hate to be the one to tell you this but your husband is **

** Fucking around on you with the billion dollar bitch**

** Herself. Just thought you should know, don't believe me?**

** Here's the proof.**

Liz read that paragraph three times over and then clicked on the first of the attachments. When it opened it turned out to be a picture of Stephanie McMahon and John sitting in the hall just talking, and while they were pretty close together she released the breath she didn't know she was holding. She closed it and rolled her eyes at whoever had sent this, she was going to delete the message but decided to check the other attachments, which she assumed were also pictures. The second was like the first, a picture of them together but only talking as far as she could see. The third picture however made her eyes widen as she looked at it, Stephanie had her arms wrapped around his neck, in what looked like a kiss. She closed it and opened the last two, which were similar to the one of them kissing, except the last one. The last one showed Stephanie straddling John and he had his hand up her skirt.

She quickly closed the browser all together and took a deep breath. After a moment she opened it again and went back to her email and the message. Without looking at what was written to her, she hit reply and typed quickly before she lost her nerve and then his send.

Across town someone else was reading their emails and was very pleased when she saw a reply from one Elizabeth Huberdeau-Cena. She opened the email and laughed at the words that were written, knowing she had the woman right where she wanted her.

And she intended to use this dumb bitch to get exactly what she wanted.


End file.
